


That's Not My Name

by GoToGirl101



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cafe AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToGirl101/pseuds/GoToGirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misspelling was one thing, but to blatantly ignore her real name and crafting whatever nickname suited the barista that day was another. Each passing day, Laura’s glare intensified and Carmilla’s smug grin grew wider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Carmilla nor this coffee shop au idea. The idea belongs to tumblr user carmilluminati

Laura walked into the coffee shop with dark circles underneath her eyes and a content smile. She did it. She had written her first article for her college’s newspaper. The editor had been reluctant to even let her join, but after begging, pleading, and persistence Laura received her chance to write something. It wasn’t exactly something Laura would have wanted to write about – it was a how to article and not a hard hitting story like the cheating going on in the psychology department-, but it was a start and Laura would take whatever was thrown at her to prove her worth.

She had spent hours upon hours researching, and an even longer time editing to perfection. Needless to say, she had missed a couple good night rests. She had slept a total of ten hours in the past three days, and she had her hardest class in an hour. So, Laura decided that coffee would be a good and smart idea. Betty, her newly become rebellious, party animal roommate, had recommend the campus café that was a five minute walk from their dorm room. 

Laura was hit with the aroma of strong coffee and baked goods. Yes, this was exactly what she needed. The warm was a good bonus too. Standing a little straighter, she went to stand in line. Only three people ahead of her.

Laura stretched her head a little to the side to look at the people behind the counter. Holy shit. They were good looking. One was a tall red head with bright green eyes, and the other was a brunette with brown eyes and black eyeliner. Were they models? No average person should have their jaw lines or such brilliant smiles.

Probably feeling watched the brunette glanced over to where Laura was gawking. Laura quickly moved behind the person in front of her. The person being taller than her blocked her completely, but at five foot two it wasn’t news that someone was taller than her. Laura suddenly felt self conscious. She looked like a complete mess with her hair in a half attempted bun, a sweatshirt that was two sizes too big, and jeans that should have been washed a week ago.

‘Come on, Hollis.’ Laura thought trying to motivate herself, ‘Girl the hell up. Plus, these two girls are working and even if they were attracted to you, on some off chance, or repulsed by you, most likely, they are working. This is their job. Act cool, be cool, you are a costumer and you have come to consume.’

Laura walked up to the counter with a confident strut when it was her turn. She got the brunette. The brunette’s facial features shifted from a plastic smile to a bemused grin. 

“A large chocolate white mocha,” Laura said with a far too serious tone.

“Sure thing.” The barista replied chocking back a laugh. 

Laura had forgotten to give her name, and the barista hadn’t asked. So, instead of her name being called, the word “Cream puff” was repeatedly called before Laura realized it was her order.  
XXXX  
Laura had never really had her name misspelled. It was a simple, common name. Not to get her wrong, she loved her name. That wasn’t the point though. Her name had never been misspelled, never. She wouldn’t even mind if her name was misspelled.

Misspelling was one thing, but to blatantly ignore her real name and crafting whatever nickname suited the barista that day was another. She’d given her the first day. That had been Laura’s fault. She had walked off without giving her name trying to play it cool, and not check out the super attractive café workers. However, the days that followed were uncalled for and unnecessary.  
Laura would have gone to another place entirely, but the café was incredibly close, she needed the caffeine, she was stubborn and wanted her name to be acknowledged, and, damn it, the girls were really cute. 

Without fail, Laura arrived at three thirty ever Tuesday and Thursday, an hour before her class and a total of twelve hours of sleep to show for, ordered her regular, and the brunette, Carmilla according to the name tag, was her barista. Perhaps it was her sleep deprivation or that she still could not convince the editor of the newspaper to let her write something that actually interested her, but each time she got more and more infuriated with Carmilla.

Each passing day, Laura’s glare intensified and Carmilla’s smug grin grew wider. They had gone through a series of nicknames, and if Laura hadn’t been so annoyed she might have been impressed at how many names she could come up with.

“Buttercup, your order is ready.” A deep scarlet and hasty thank you from Laura, and a snort from Carmilla.

XXX  
“Sundance, your order is ready.” A slight glare at the brunette and a sighed thank you from Laura, and a wink from Carmilla.

XXX  
“Cupcake, your order is ready.” A look of disbelief and a thank you from Laura, and a grin from Carmilla.

XXX  
“Sugar Plum, your order is ready.”

“My name is Laura, damn it.” Laura groaned. Carmilla hummed what seemed to be a reference toward a viral youtube video of a little girl singing.  
XXX  
“Cutie pie, your order is ready.”

“Really?” Laura sighed as she picked up her coffee and glanced at Carmilla who in return looked at her with complete satisfaction.  
XXX  
“Shortie, your order is ready.”  
“You are not even trying anymore.” She mumbled.  
XXXX  
Laura walked into the café with a determination she usually saved for a story. She would have Carmilla write her name and not some random nickname. If Carmilla dared, even thought about, writing anything but “Laura” in her crazy pretty handwriting on her coffee cup today, Laura was going to punch her in her incredibly attractive face. A death defying grin turned into a look of surprise and then a frown.

She wasn’t there. Laura looked around confused. Was she cleaning a table? No. In the bathroom?

Laura walked up to the counter. She gave a half hearted smile to the girl at the cash register. Danny, the other barista that usually worked with Carmilla, wasn’t there either. Instead their place was taken by a red head with beautiful curly hair and red lipstick named Lola and a tall, muscular, short haired guy named Brody. 

“It’s her!” Brody grinned, “Carmilla has your cup ready, little hotie.”

Laura paid with a look of confusion on her face. The cup read “Laura” in Carmilla’s familiar handwriting, but somehow she felt unsatisfied.  
Why?  
XXXX  
Two weeks had come and past and Carmilla was still nowhere to be seen at the coffee shop. Danny had returned, and when Betty asked, due to Laura’s imploring and curiosity, Danny had replied that she had been sick with the flu. Did Carmilla have the flu? She appreciated her name on her coffee cup, but she missed Carmilla’s handwriting.

“Maybe she found another job.” Betty offered.

Laura nodded and then shrugged, “Yeah.” She just couldn’t shake off the feeling of disappointment and sadness. 

“Or,” Betty punched her playfully, “Her shift changed and all you have to do is go in on another day.”

Laura smiled at her roommate. “Yeah.”  
XXX  
Laura took a deep breath as she tried to figure out how to start the conversation. She had overheard Lola, or Perry as everyone else seemed to call her, talking to a friend about Carmilla. It had been vague and Laura didn’t get to hear a good half of it. The conversation went something like:

“Is Carmilla okay?”

“As okay as she can be for some-”

“Yeah.”

“…Hospital tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there.”

In the end, Lafontaine told her that she couldn’t disclose anything. While Laura could have been a regular at the café, this was personal business and they were sure Carmilla wouldn’t appreciate it.  
XXXX  
Laura stared at the cup with a thin line formed on her lips. Was this a joke? A silly nickname was written on her coffee cup with Kirsch’s handwriting, but right below it read “call me ;)” with a phone number and Carmilla’s name.  
XXXX  
“Hello?” Laura said hesitantly as the phone call was answered.

“Whoa,” a beautiful voice replied, “I wasn’t sure you’d call.”

“Curiosity got the better of me.” Laura sheepishly answered.

Carmilla laughed. “Goddess, bless that curiosity.”

“So…”

“Wanna have some coffee some time?”

“I thought you didn’t work at the café anymore?” Laura asked in surprise.

Carmilla snorted, “Well, that flew right past you. I’m asking you on a date, cream puff.”  
XXXX


	2. To Do or Not to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla was a bit tempted to lie, but the way Laura was looking into her eyes through that temptation out the window and shoved a new one into the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla or any of its characters.  
> Special thank you to Marzos for the help.

“Maybe, I should postpone the date.” Carmilla sighed as the duo arrived at the coffee shop a block away from the hospital.

“Come on,” Lafontaine shook her head, “Will said that he wanted you to go. If you show up with anything less than a smooch story, he’ll send you back.”

Carmilla snorted, “As if cupcake would kiss me on the first date.”

“I’m sure she’s just as smitten as you are.” They replied.

“Smitten?” Carmilla looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow and bemused smile.

Lafontaine grinned, “Smitten kitten.”

Carmilla shook her head. The two found an empty table in the back of the café after ordering their coffee. Will had sent Lafontaine with Carmilla to make sure that the poor, innocent brunette wouldn’t be stood up. If anyone could convince Carmilla it was Lafontaine, but that was mostly because Lafontaine was the unofficial truth speaker and no one made more sense than them. 

“She’s just a girl.” Carmilla shrugged before taking a sip of her tea, “She’s no Elise.”

“And Elise was no Ell, remember?” Lafontaine reasoned. Carmilla shot them a glare. “All I’m saying is that with each given relationship it got better. So, maybe, this girl isn’t the one, but she could help direct you to the one.”

“No more than a smooch story for William to hear.” Carmila replied nonchalantly.

“Whatever, as long as I don’t have to stay on babysitting duty,” Lafontaine sighed dramatically, “The horror of being the chaperon at these things. I don’t know if I should intervene like a worried parent at a middle school dance or throw you a thumbs up.”

“How about you silently finish your coffee and then leave to buy that new microscope that lets you take pictures of what you see while I call to cancel?” Carmilla suggested, "You wouldn't be here to witness it. We'll say you were in the bathroom."

“Perry would kill me.”

“I wouldn’t tell.”

“No, but I would.”

Carmilla hid a smile behind her cup. For as long as she could remember, Lafontaine was an unstoppable badass. The biology major could be the best company for a bar fight and run head first in to whatever danger seemed interesting enough to test, but likewise they could be the kindest and most sincere person. They were truly a friend of virtue. They were also completely whipped, erm smitten as a kitten, by Perry. Sometimes it was gross, but most times it was a relationship to strive for.

"Carmilla," Lafontaine sighed, "You really don't have to go on any date."

Carmilla gazed at her friend in confusion. "I thought they sent you so I would go."

"Yeah," Lafontaine shrugged, "I want you to go, too, but I don't want you to go for us. I want you to go for you. I want you to go because you should be happy."

Carmilla hummed. "You are too good of a friend sometimes."  
____________  
“Sorry, I’m late.” A breathless Laura let out as she rushed toward the girl leaning against the wall of the cafe, “I-” Laura took in a narrow breath, “I was caught up in a class and had to run across campus to try to make it.”

Carmilla’s eyes widened. No. Nope. Abort mission. The tiny brunette was the most adorable thing that Carmilla had ever laid eyes on, and for some reason Carmilla felt a little breathless as well.   
The girl had dressed for this date even if she tried to deny it. Carmilla had seen her enough times to know the difference between just going to class and actually trying. Her hair was curled, make up done, and she was wearing a white top that left her shoulders uncovered. Carmilla hoped that her face remained cool and calm as she stood up straight to greet the girl.

“Hey, cutie,” Carmilla coolly, unaffectedly grinned at her with an arched eyebrow, “Come here often?”

“If that’s your best pick up line, I must say I am disappointed.” Laura joked.

“I try to start slow and build my way up.” Carmilla replied suggestively.

Laura let out a giggle. It was a bit odd to see Carmilla in regular clothes instead of her regular café uniform. Although her regular clothes did leave a good impression, something about leather pants really got Laura going. 

“Can I ask what made you decide to give me your number?” Laura asked curiously.

Carmilla was a bit tempted to lie, but the way Laura was looking into her eyes through that temptation out the window and shoved a new one into the front door. “Lafontaine told me that you were asking about me, and I guess curiosity got the better of me. Why were you looking for me?”

"Well," Laura walked closer to Carmilla, "When someone irritates you as much as you did me, people tend to get curious when they don't see the person of their irritation. Especially since I was so used to seeing you every time I was sleep deprived. I guess I associated your face with waking up."

Carmilla looked at her puzzled, "You agreed to go on a date with someone you hate? I'm curious as to what you do with people you like."

"I don't hate you." Laura replied simply, "I'm just not fond that you never wrote my name. Again, sleep deprived and all, I was pretty grouchy."

"So, this was all about a name and not how insanely hot I am?" Carmilla pretended to be offended.

"It's because of your attractiveness that I'm willing to give you another chance." Laura said in as-a-matter-a-fact tone and playful smile. "Laura Hollis."

Carmilla's lips twitched as she repeated, "Laura Hollis." Only Carmilla said it in a soft, breathless voice that made Laura's stomach feel like it was falling, in the best way possible. Hypnotized, both of them by the other, they just gazed at each other. 

Laura broke the heavy silence with, "So, is there a reason you don't work here anymore?"

Carmilla let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah, I just, had to move on, I guess."

"Move on?" Laura's eyes sparkled with curiosity and her voice became filled with detective enthusiasm. "Well, if you're moving on why bring me here?"

Carmilla bit her lip, "Maybe," Carmilla leaned forward getting into Laura's space, "I wanted to make you feel comfortable before I," Carmilla's mouth beside Laura's ear, "ate you up. Or maybe you make me want to stay." Carmilla grinned feeling Laura's hands grip onto her elbows for support. Carmilla leaned back to look at Laura's face in satisfaction, "Maybe it's best if you didn't know."

Laura licked her lips. "You are incredibly good at being seductive, but you not answering my questions is pretty annoying."

Carmilla's eyes widen in surprise before she shrugged. The two backed away and decided that it was now an appropriate time to make their way into the cafe. It was mostly empty, a person or two sitting with their headphones in on their laptops, which made since considering it was Tuesday night. 

"So," Laura said tapping the sides of her coffee cup, "what was your first thought of me?"

"Hmm," Carmilla rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward pensively, "Naive provincial girl."

Laura huffed. "No way you got that from the first time you saw me."

Carmilla grinned and then shrugged indifferently, "I call them as I see them."

"Well, I for one thought you were-" Laura paused. She thought she was hot, but Laura couldn't tell her that. Not the way she cockily acted already. None of her questions would get answered. All she would get would be flirty responses. Plus, it'd be a little embarrassing being the only one thinking that the other was attractive. Laura waved her hands, "It doesn't matter."

Carmilla's grin widened. She made a clicking noise with her tongue. "Then what does matter, cutie?"

Laura watched her in determination. Laura leaned forward and matched Carmilla's posture. Their faces only inches apart because Carmilla was taking half the table and the table itself wasn't that big to begin with. "Why did you decide to give me those nicknames every time I came in?"

"I told you." Carmilla's eyes on her lips, "I call them as I see them."

"Cream puff?" Laura glared incredulously.

"Fluffy, big outside with a creamy sweet inside." Carmilla replied amused leaning back in her seat then taking a sip out of her coffee.

"Fine." Laura sighed, "Why continue though?" Laura leaned closer.

"The bunched up little face you make when something bothers you is hilarious." Carmilla admitted.  
____________  
“How’d it go?” Will asked as soon as Lafontaine and Carmilla walked into the room.

Carmilla shrugged indifferently, “Well.”

“She almost hyperventilated in my car talking about Laura.” Lafontaine replied with a matching nonchalant shrug.

“When can I meet her?” Will asked in excitement.

Carmilla shook her head before biting her lip in consideration. “We shouldn’t get too ahead of ourselves.”

Lafontaine raised an eyebrow and made a face of pure contemplation. “I wasn’t a math major, but according to my calculations,” Lafontaine rubbed their chin, “I’d say a week maybe two before Laura gets Carmilla to spew out her life story and Laura forces her to bring her.”

Will looked at the two in surprise. “I thought she got a bottom.”

“Buy a bottom, get a top.” Lafontaine said with a straight face, “it’s a great marketing strategy.”  
____________  
Carmilla glanced out the window. There wasn’t really a view of anything. If she looked down there was only the tables that belonged to the food court, and looking up didn’t provide her a good look at the stars. Not that she expected much of a hospital window. Darn things didn’t even open to give her a nice breeze.

“Come on, kitty.” Will laughed, “Even if you glare at them, they won’t open.”

“The stars make us small in comparison.” Carmilla whispered.

Will gave a small laugh, “Yeah," He nodded in agreement, "but they are not as complex as an inch of us. They are just big balls of gases. We are neurons and atoms and full of chemical reactions that the stars would envy if they could only understand.”

“Will,” Carmilla looked at her brother, “I don’t want you to die.”

Carmilla looked over at her younger brother. He was too young to be sick the way he was, but maman said that there was nothing they could do. Will’s father had died of the same thing, and the illness was genetically passed. Carmilla reasoned that death was hereditary regardless, but it was too soon for her little brother.

“I’m afraid, too.” Will cleared his throat. “How was the date this time around?”

Carmilla made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge. She shrugged her shoulders. “It went well, I suppose.”

“Don’t play games with me.” Will snorted. “I saw the look on your face when you came back from the date.”

“So, you had me stand around for half an hour?” Carmilla arched an eyebrow at her brother.

“Well,” Will sheepishly replied, “I was just giving you some space so you could think it through and give me all the details.”

"I took her bowling." Carmilla gave him a small smile, "and I kicked her butt at it."

"I don't think you're supposed to do that." Will smiled.  
____________  
"So, are you going to tell me what has been eating at you all night?" Laura asked.

Carmilla let out a long breath. "I have," Carmilla looked for the right words, "a request."

Laura nodded, "Ask away."

"Will you meet my brother?"

Laura's eyebrows shot up and her mouth was agape. They had only gone out on a hand full of dates, and Laura knew that some relationships moved faster than other, but they hadn't even kissed yet.

"Um," Carmilla cleared her throat, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I know it is pretty soon and all, but he doesn't have that much time left."

"Does he go out for business a lot?" Laura asked almost trying to change the subject at hand.

Carmilla gave her a sad smile, "Sure."

Laura's eyebrows furrowed, "You can't ask me to do something, and then not be honest."

Carmilla sighed, "I know."

"Carm," Laura whispered, "What's the matter?"

"It's hard to say aloud." Carmilla replied honestly, "It's a lot of baggage. It'd be easier if you just saw."   
____________  
Having the two meet might have been Carmilla’s greatest mistake. Every embarrassing thing that Carmilla had ever done was currently being told to Laura in great detail by Will. They had clicked instantly. Their common interest: Carmilla.

“And so then she jumped into the fountain and pulled out the ketchup stained shirt.” Will finished before he broke into a hysterical laugh with Laura.

“Keep it up and I’ll take Laura home.” Carmilla huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, come on," Laura said taking Carmilla's hand, "I'm sure you'll have just as much fun when you meet my dad."  
____________  
The only real shame in the memory of their wedding was that Will did not get to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
